Soul Mates
by Xsapphire blueX
Summary: The Cullens move out to forks. The Hales are their new negibours. Alice is cheery and Jasper is aloner will love blossom? And who is Jesse Sorry bad summery AlandJazzy EmandRose EddieandBella
1. The Cullens

**Hi all I am in love with Twilight! XD **

**Remember no vampires or werewolves! **

**P.S Esme is with the Hales **

**XD XD XD XD **

Chapter 1: The Cullen family

Alice Pov

"I am sorry to tell you guys that we are all moving to Forks" my Dad, Carlisle told me and my brothers Edward and Emmet. Our dad is a doctor that moves around allot

I did not really mind I did not really like it here, everyone here are very hateful I hope there are nicer people in the new town.

"Where are we moving this time?" said Eddie like he was asking 'what's for dinner?' well something that you ask every day, he said it so calmly

Well to us moving came... Naturally we have moved so many times

"Forks" dad replied to us "it is a little town in Washington"

"So when do we leave?" asked Em

"I have to leave tomorrow but I want you guys to stay awhile to pack and sell the house... is that ok?" said dad

Tomorrow? That is very sudden!

"Dad how long have you known about this?" I asked. Dad always waits to the last minute to tell us we have to move, he hates moving us

"A couple of days, I promise this _is _our last move" Dad said

I looked at my smiling brothers they did not like it here either

"Don't worry Dad I think I speak for everyone when I say we don't mind moving away from here!" I smiled at him

"Ok then, someone is coming later for the cars" he smiled at us clearly happy that we don't mind moving _again_ "I better start packing I have a early flight"

He left the room

Dad has always tried to do right around me and my bros. Since my mum died when me and Eddie were 7 **(let's just pretend they are twins K?) **and Em was 8

I miss my mum, you know sometimes it is better to have your mum explain things to you like_ adolescences _**(hope that is spelled right XD) **I mean it is strange having your dad/a doctor teach you about that kind of stuff

But he is very kind hearted and allot of fun

Edward is my twin but we couldn't be more different! I am 10minetus older, He is tall, I am small, he is very serious, I love to have a laugh, he is very musical, I am into dance and Gymnasium, every girl in any school loves him and no one has _ever _found me attractive!

Emmet is my older brother, he is idiotic he is one year older but he was held back a year so he is in the same year as him, a true athlete **(hope that is right)**, loves to party like me!, Very tall, anything but serious, allot of girls find him attractive and very protective of me!

"Well any where would be better than living here!" Eddie muttered under his breath

"I agree" I said

"Dido **(hope that was right)**" said Em

**~half five in the morning~**

**Emmet's pov**

A few hours ago we all found out that we are moving to a small town called Forks, I wonder if there are any hot babes in forks I hope so

We are just saying goodbye to our dad his taxi is waiting for him outside

He is going to the airport

As normal he is putting Al in charge, she is always in charge the little squirt might be hyper but she really can be responsible when she wants to be

"Bye da see you soon" I told him while given him a big bear hug

"Ok Emmet and Edward you look after your sister and Alice you look after your brothers" Dad said smiling "Bye kids, I love you guys"

"We love you to Dad, bye" We all said in union

Dad ran into the night to his taxi

"Soooooo you guys want to see what's on T.v?" I asked

Eddie and Al nodded their heads

"I hope we meet some nice friends" said Al

"What's the point we would just have to move in a year or two" said Edward rolling his eyes

"Maybe this time will be different, Dad did say this was our last move, he never said that be for" Al said "We just have to trust him"

"I am with Al on this one Ed" I told them

"We will see" Ed replied

**Well what did you think? **

**Plz review!**

**XD XD XD XD **


	2. The Hales

**Hi all I hope you all liked the first chapter as much as I enjoyed!**

**Without further ado here is chapter 2!**

Chapter2: The Hales

Jaspers pov

I looked at the alarm _6:30 _it read I better get up now before my twin sister Rosalie gets up and hogs the bathroom like always

I walked down the hall to bathroom to get a quick shower like I do every morning

I took off my pyjamas trousers and shirt

I put the shower on and let the cold water turn warm as my muscles relaxed

I spent 5minutes in peaceful bliss before I got out put a towel around me to try to trap the heat

I walked back to my room, dried quickly, threw on anything to wear, pushed my feet into my trainers and ran downstairs to get my breakfast

All before my sister got out of bed!

**~half an hour later~**

Rosalie got up soon after and got ready

It is strange to think that Rosalie is my twin sister we are complete obesities

She is popular, I am a loner, she can't be quiet, I barely speak to any one, no one would mess with her, a day does not go past without me getting bullied!

I try not to think of them

Rosalie has no Idea how bad it has got, I don't think she would care, I think she is embarrassed of me, her loser brother

I got on the bus (mum says we should wait awhile before we get a car) sat in an empty seat, pulled out my IPOD, pushed the ear plugs in my ears and turned it up to full blast, I don't like quite music it has to be loud for three reasons

I don't want to hear the rude comments

I want to block every thought of those _people _out of my mind

I just like loud music

I looked back at my house and then to the house next door it has a _sold _sign up I guess we are going to have some new neighbour's soon!

I don't understand why anyone would _want_ to live in Forks it is the most boring place anyone could live in!

I slowly got off the bus and into my living _hell _

Some people started to laugh and whisper to each other as I walked past them to get to my first class

Probably making up some lie about me just to keep their lives interesting!

I walked into my first class _science _what a great way to start a Monday morning!

I am walking to my desk when someone thought it would be so funny to trip me!

The class erupted into laughter

I looked up to see who the comedian was even though I had a pretty good idea who it was... Sure enough it was Mike Newman like always

I gathered my books and headed for my desk

I can't wait to get out of this place!

**Rosalie pov**

I got down stairs to find my brother jasper already there like always

I love my brother but he never speaks I don't know why

We used to be closer then blood!

Then everything changed

I hate to say it but we changed

I miss the relationship we used to have

"Hi Jasper! Sleep well?" I asked him like I do every morning

"Morning" He replied quietly

He never gets that I want to have a convo with him

I just had time to get some breakfast before the bus arrived to take us to school

I got on the bus and sat with my best friend Bella

Bella swan, a few years back Bella moved here from phoenix, at the start we didn't get off to a great start, we hated each other, but soon enough that hatred turned into friendship

I looked around to see were jasper was... sitting by himself listening to loud music

Does he know what that could do to his ears?

I shook my head there is nothing I can do now I just have to hope that tomorrow will be different

I turned my attention back to Bella

**~at school after first period~**

_Ugh _I hate PE in the morning!

It is annoying!

I am just walking down the hall to my locker to get some books for next class

That is when I saw _him_

_Mike Newman_

Ugh! Again!

He thinks he is sooooooo smooth!

He thinks he can get any girl in this school!

Well if he thinks he can charm my with his baby face ways _he _has another thing coming!

"Hi Rose" he said with a smirk "how is this lovely day treating you?"

I rolled my eyes trying to get past him but he blocked me in

At the corner of my eye I saw Jasper... glaring at mike like he was going to go for the kill

I tried to push past him but again he trapped me against the wall

"You don't want to run away do you?" he chuckled

That's when I saw Jasper . He was standing behind Mike with a dark face on him he tapped him on the shoulder, mike turned around and mike legged it down the corridor while shitting himself **(very badly you literally could see it by LOL lovedoodle xxx**)

"Are you ok?" Jasper asked me while looking at the ground

"Yea thanz Jasper" I told him "I mean it I guess you are a protective older brother after all!"

"Um... I will see you later... I guess" he mumbled while walking

I smiled after him

Wow that was interesting

I can't believe that would do that for me!

I guess all brothers have an instinct to protect their little sisters

**Hi all i hope you like it please leave me your comments and views**

**And this was co-written by my bestie love doodle who also has a account but hasn't written anything yet so i want to give a shout out to her**

**And do not worry chapter 3 is almost done **

**XD XD XD XD **


	3. Dr Cullen

**Hi all I hope you enjoyed the last chapters!**

Chapter 3: Dr Cullen

Rosalie pov

"Hey Jasper do you know who moved in next door the one with the silver Volvo?" I asked Jasper

Last night I saw a man walk into the house next door he was driving a silver Volvo it was dark so I did not see his face

Jasper shock his head and went back to eating his breakfast without even looking at me. I guess nothing has really changed

"Morning kids, did you sleep well?" asked our mum, Esme

"Hey mum" I replied "Hey mum do you know who moved in next door?"

"Oh yes that would be Dr Cullen" my mum told us

"Dr Cullen?" I asked

"Yes he is a young doctor apparently he moves allot so that's why he's here in forks" my mum told me "let's go over to meet him!"

"Ok" I replied

"Come on Jasper before your bus comes" mum told Jasper

Jasper got up, put his plate in the sink and grabbed his bag. We walked over to the house, mum is taking a plant over for a welcome gift. We knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

We waited a minute then the door opened... standing there was a _very _handsome man that looked to be in his early twenties... Dr Cullen has golden eyes, light blonde hair and very young features

"Yes, may I help you?" He asked giving us a charming smile

"Um... We are your new neighbour's we wanted to introduce our selves to you" my mum said she was also taken back at how handsome he was

"That is nice... Come in" he replied while opening the door wider

We stepped into the house

"Sorry about the mess I just got here last night so I feel a sleep on the couch" he laughed

"Oh I hope we didn't wake you" my mum said looking very guilty

"Oh no, no I was up half an hour I am going to the hospital in a while" He told us

"Ok then, well I am Esme" mum said, Dr Cullen shock her hand and she handed him the plant

"Why thank you, what a lovely considerate thought" He said giving her one of his charming smiles "My name is Carlisle"

My mum blushed a deep red

"Hi I am Rosalie, it is nice to meet you Carlisle" I said Carlisle shock my hand

"Hello Rosalie, what a lovely name" Carlisle said again with a charming smile, this time it was my time to blush

"Hi I'm Jasper" Jasper said, He said it so quietly I barley heard it

"Hello Jasper" Carlisle said while shaking his hand and patting him on the back "You the quiet one?"

Jasper nodded looking down

"Aw it is nothing to be ashamed of I wish my kids were more quiet" He said

"You have Kids?" I spat out, at the corner of my eye I saw mum give me 'the look'

"Yes three Edward, Emmet and Alice" He told us "they should be around your age"

So he must be married

"I find it hard to raise them by myself... Their mum died when they were younger" He said with a hint of hurt in his face

"I am so sorry to hear that" my mum told him

"Well it is ok now since they are all grown up and I can trust one of them" he joked "They are at our previous house selling it they should be here soon"

"Oh well I hope you will be ok here on your own" mum said with a jokey smile "you know with the cooking and cleaning and all the things men aren't good at"

"Um... I miss Alice, where is she when you need her" He said with a laugh

"So Alice a good cook then?" I asked

"The best! You all most come over for dinner as soon as they arrive" Carlisle told us "I am sure the kids would like to meet you all"

**Carlisle pov**

"The bus is here we should really get going" Rosalie said "Bye Carlisle it was nice to meet you"

"Yes it lovely to meet you all and I hope you all will come meet my family once they have arrived. I am sure they would love to meet you" I told them

It was true I would like them to friends with Jasper and Rosalie

"I should go to for work nice to meet you. Bye" Said Esme

She and Rosalie walked out of the house. They are lovely women I can see Alice getting along with them very well

Jasper hung back and gave me a weak smile "Thank you" he said before walking out to the bus that was waiting for him

What does he mean thank you?

Does he mean for telling him that it is ok for being quiet?

Does he get bullied for it?

I must tell Emmet and Edward to keep an eye out for him!

He is such a nice lad I would hate to think that anyone would want to hurt him

I can't wait for them to arrive

I hope they like it here

I have promised that this is our last move so them liking this place is _very _important to me

All I can do now is hope

**Hi all did you enjoy that?**

**If so leave a review**

**XD XD XD XD**


	4. To Forks

**Hi all did you enjoy the last chapter? I hope you did! **

**And if you have any have any suggestions plz tell me**

Chapter 4 To Forks

Alice pov

Everything is finally packed and ready to head off to _forks!_

I hope this is our last move.

I _want_ to settle into a nice small town.

I looked up Forks in the internet and you could never find a smaller place to live!

I watched as the movers moved our last piece of furniture into the van and rode off

I looked around the now empty house

It never felt like a home

That is what the most a _home _

Everyone should have some where to call a home

I looked at my watch _5:00 pm_ it read

Our flight to settle is in two hours and then we are driving Emmet's car to Forks

"Allie the taxi's here!" Emmy shouted up at me "kiss this house goodbye!"

I would just have to laugh classic Emmet

I grabbed my duffel bag and ran down the stairs to join my brothers

We got into the taxi

Edward in the front and me and Emmet in the back

**Emmet's Pov**

Well another house bites the dust!

I am sitting beside Alice on the way to the airport

I love my family

Eddy, Dad and me are always overprotective when it comes to Alice she will forever be are little pixie!

_I pity the fool_ you tries to hurt Alice because when I get my hands on them they are died meat

I will do the same to them as I did to that _fool_ Jesse... Alice's ex-boyfriend

It ended up that He was just using her to get other girls in the school jealous!

When I found out I beat him up so bad let's just say he did not have any dates for a long time!

No one can take advantage of my lil'sis and get away with it!

Alice thinks that no boys find her _hot _but me and Eddie think it's just that every guy is scared of us!

I hate the thought of anyone having _those _kinds of feelings for her but me and Eddie are on the lookout for guys we think would be for her and ones we trust!

We arrived at the airport **(A/n ok I have airport twice and that was coming to and from a holiday when I was like 6! So I am not that sure what they do at the airport sooooooo bear with me) **after we checked in, got on the plane, we put our duffel bags in the place a above our heads

We sat down in the seats

Alice got the window seat, I got the aisle seat and Eddie got the aisle seat opposite me

**After take off**

I looked over to see what Eddie was up to, he is listening to music on his IPod with his eyes closed

I looked over to Ally to see her reading this _huge_ book

_This is going to be along flight _

I took out my Nintendo and started to play it

**After the flight **

I was right that was along flight

I looked over to Ally to see that she had fallen asleep

"Wake up Shorty we're here" I said shaking her awake

"Ok, ok Emmy I'm up" she said yawning

"Good, I would hate to leave you here... well maybe I would like to leave you here" I told her while handing her, her duffel bag

Alice took her bag and playfully shoved up

"Come on you two, I want to get out of here" Eddie said walking off the plane

"Party pooper" I muttered under my breath "Come on Ally his Majesty calls"

We laughed as we walked off the plane

My Jeep was parked out side

We walked up to my car dumped our bags in the boot and got in to make the hour long drive to forks

**Hour later**

We passed a sign saying _welcome to forks _5 minutes ago so we should be at our new house soon

"Ally what time is it?"

"Five past eleven"

It's very dark out now and plus it's bucketing out side

"Turn in there Emmy that's the new house!" Alice squealed

I turned into a small dive and killed the engine

We grabbed our bags from the boot and legged it to the porch

I knocked loudly on the door and waited for dad to answer

After like one second the door swung open

"DAD" we yelled at the same time rushing in to give him a group hug

"Aw kids I missed you too" He said

After we were finished our 'family moment' we sat down and dad started telling us about Forks

"I think you guys will really like it here there is not many things to here but the people are really nice... like the family that lives next door the Hales, they are very nice there are two teenagers that are your age" he told us

"What are their names?"

"Jasper and Rosalie their mum is called Esme" dad said "I invited them over for dinner when you guys to get to know them"

"That sounds good, let me guess I'll be cooking?" Ally said

"Yep" Eddie, Dad and I said all at the same

**Hi all hope you liked this chapter they meet in the next chapter**

**I want to take this moment to thank everyone who ever reviewed/add this story to their favs/add this story to story alert**

**They were all nice **

**I will update as soon as I can**

**XD XD XD XD XD XD XD**


	5. Dinner

**Enjoy **

**p.s Everything in the house is unpacked **

Chapter 5 Dinner

Alice pov

Right now it is _5:55 _The Hales will be here in 5 minutes

Not that I'm worried

I just want to make a good impression... Is that so wrong?

I didn't make anything to fancy just steak and chips... I hope they like it

I also made chocolate cake for dessert

I made Dad go over to make sure they are not vegetarians or anything thing like that

We are keeping everything simple; simple setting and simple clothing

I am wearing a green t-shirt, skinny jeans with Ballet flats

Emmet is wearing a blue hoodie and worn jeans with a pair of work boots

Eddie is wearing a white t-shirt and blue jeans with his old trainers

Dad is wearing what he was wearing to work; dress pants and a white shirt with black shoes

_Knock, knock _

"That will be the Hales" Dad said has he went to get the door

"Hello... Come in" I could hear my dad say

The door closed and footsteps came along the hall

Dad came in to the living room first followed a women with camel hair then two blond haired teenagers

"Edward, Emmet, Alice meet Esme, Rosalie and Jasper"

The women Esme looked just about taller than me (trust me I am very small!) she is slender and very beautiful. She looks warm, motherly, kind and trustworthy.

Rosalie looked like she could be super-modal rather than a high school student with her wavy blond hair, icy blue eyes, curves to kill for and her tall slender body. Rosalie certainly caught Emmet's eye! Emmet looked like his eyes were going to pop out of his head!

Jasper... Jasper is the most handsome person I have ever seen... his dirty blonde was curly and fell over his crystal blue eyes. He looked up for a moment and meat my gaze but quickly looked away again. _Awww his shy how cute!_

"It is nice to meet you" Esme said smiling

"Like wise Esme" I replied "It is nice to meet all of you"

"Alice, can you check on the dinner? Please" Dad asked me

"Sure dad" I said

**Rosalie pov**

"Rose why don't you help Alice?" My mum asked

"Sure mum" I said

I smiled at Alice she smiled back and I followed her to the kitchen

"So Alice do you like to shop?" I asked because at the moment I am looking for someone who would like to go shopping with me

"Yea a wee bit but I'm not a shopaholic" we both laughed

"Me nether but I still like to go" I told her

"Same here, I never get to go alot because I never have anyone to go with since I'm the only girl in my family!" she told me

"Good point" I laughed "I don't go a lot either my best-friend hates shopping with a passion!"

Its true Bella would rather put shards of glass in her eye then go shopping!

"That's a shame!" Alice said as she divided the chips and steak between the seven plates

"Well hopefully now I will a friend will _like_ to go shopping with me!" I said smiling at Alice

"I hope you mean me and not brothers" we laughed again

"Of course I mean you!" I said still laughing

"Good I would _love_ to go shopping with you!" Alice squealed

We burst out laughing

"Did you just squeal?" I asked trying to calm down

"Yea I do that _alot_! Trust me!" she laughed

"So what are your hobbies?" I asked

"Dancing, Gymnastics and reading" She replied "You?"

"Fashion and dancing" I told her

"Cool" Alice said "Well this is already so could you help me carry the plates out?"

"Sure" I told her "While grabbing two plates and waited for Alice to do the same

I followed Alice out to the dining hall and seat the plates in front of the two nearest people who just happened to be Emmet and Jasper

Emmet was HUGE... not fat Huge, muscular huge! He had brown hair and green eyes. He looked up and smiled at me my heart started to flutter, his smile was wide, toothy and you could also see his dimples! Wow

I smiled back and went back into the kitchen to get the rest of the plates

After me and Alice finished giving out the plates we sat down so we could all start on the meal

I was sitting with Alice and Edward

Edward was tall but not as tall as Emmet. He had bronze coloured hair with green eyes and he looked kind of muscular but not as much as Emmet

Wow they all seem to have emerald green eyes! Unlike Carlisle, I wonder if they took after their mum? I wonder what happened to her. It would be rude to ask so I won't

Jasper was sitting opposite to Alice and in-between Emmet and mum. Carlisle was sitting at the head of the table.

I looked over to Jasper who had his head down eating. From the corner of his eye I could see him stealing glances at Alice! Very interesting!

"So dad" Emmet spoke up "Have you found anywhere for us to play?"

"Yes son I have" replied Carlisle

"Where?" Alice said sounding excited

"There is a clearing a wee bit out of town it should be a good spot" Carlisle told them "Oh sorry about that you Hales have no idea what we are on about"

"You see we are all big baseball fans and we love to play so we have to make sure we have some where to play! It is one of our favourite family actives" Edward told us

"We plan on playing tomorrow your all welcome to join us if you like!" Carlisle added

"What do you think guys?" Mum asked us

"Um... sure sounds like fun" I replied

"Sure" Jasper mumbled still not looking up

"We would all love to join you!" Mum said smiling

"That's great" Carlisle replied

**After dinner when the Hales are leaving**

"That was a delicious meal thank-you" Esme said to Alice

"You're welcome I enjoyed cooking for you guys" Alice replied

"Thank-you for coming and we will see you tomorrow" Carlisle said

After alot of thank-yous and goodbyes we left and walked back to the house

"Well they seem very nice" mum said walking into the house

"Yea Alice is a good cook" I said eyeing Jasper to see his reaction

He smiled at the mention of her name... Awww so cute Jasper has a crush!

Emmet was defiantly more my type of guy! I can't wait to see him play tomorrow!

Tomorrow is going to be GREAT!

**Hi all!**

**Last Sunday I finally want to see Twilight Eclipses! It was amazing!**

**I hope you liked this chapter sorry to keep you all waiting!**

**Plz review! **

**XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD **


End file.
